Helado de fresa para alegrar a una princesa
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 1x09 (el día libre de Baileywick). Sofía quiere que todos se sientan felices en el cumpleaños del Señor Baileywick, y el Señor Cedric no debe ser una excepción. (dulce y fluffy)


Sofía caminaba felizmente por el pasillo mientras disfrutaba de su copa de helado cuando sintió una presencia familiar observándola desde atrás.

―Buenos días, Señor Sidric―saludó alegremente.

―Es Cedric.―respondió el Mago Real malhumorado, saliendo de detrás de una columna sin más ceremonia― No tan buenos como los del resto del personal, al parecer. ¿Qué narices les pasa?

Sofía mitigó una risita con su mano. Se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la forma en la que Cedric acechaba desde las sombras, incluso le parecía divertido.

―Hoy es el cumpleaños de Baileywick.―le informó ella.

―Oh, ¿y se supone que eso trae la felicidad al Castillo de alguna manera mágica y misteriosa?―preguntó moviendo sus dedos sarcásticamente y cruzándose de brazos.

Sofía rió con su comentario, pero le dedicó una mirada de reproche mientras le apuntaba con su cuchara.

―Baileywick trabaja mucho y merece que su cumpleaños sea un día feliz. Así que compórtese, Señor Sidric.

Cedric alzó las cejas, importunado por su regañina.

―Oh, ya veo, ¿así que ahora además de tragarme sus insultos y quejas acerca de mi magia también tengo que fingir que me siento alegre al escucharle?

La princesa sacudió su cabeza, claramente no iba a poder convencerle para que mejorara su humor. Pero tal vez podía ayudar a que su humor mejorara por sí solo.

―Cuando sea su cumpleaños, Señor Sidric, yo me encargaré de que todos estén felices para usted.

―Si lo que quieres es ponerme a mí feliz, lo que deberías hacer es casi lo contrario―murmuró el mago. Afortunadamente, Sofía no le escuchó, por lo que cambió su respuesta por una menos comprometedora―No necesito que nadie haga nada por mi cumpleaños, gracias. Bastante pesado se me hace ya tener que pasarlo.

Sofía abrió los ojos sorprendida.

―¿No le gusta su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo es? ¿Ha pasado ya este año sin que yo lo sepa?―inquirió, visiblemente preocupada.

Cedric se aclaró la garganta con incordio.

―¿Se puede saber a qué vienen tantas preguntas?―preguntó molesto.

―¡Dígame cuándo es su cumpleaños!―insistió ella―¡Necesito saberlo!

El mago no pudo evitar la sonrisa que poseyó sus labios. Aquella niña era demasiado simpática como para no caerle bien. Por mucho que él intentara ser desagradable, ella tan solo le hacía derretirse de la forma más extraña, igual que el helado que llevaba en la copa.

―Te lo diré…―le dijo en voz baja inclinándose a su altura―… si me das un poco de tu helado.

Sofía sonrió y asintió encantada, llenando la cuchara y acercándola a su boca para que él la abriese.

Cedric no se esperaba esa reacción, pero obedientemente abrió la boca y saboreó con agrado el rico helado de nata haciendo un ruidito de apreciación.

Sofía sonrió a su vez, claramente feliz de que a él le gustase el helado.

―Ahora, dígamelo.―dijo impaciente.

El mago le dedicó una sonrisa malévola antes de contestar.

―Oh, te lo diré algún día, desde luego. No dije que fuese a hacerlo hoy.―respondió riendo entre dientes.

―¿Pero por qué es usted tan tramposo?―preguntó Sofía, más divertida que herida por su engaño.

―Muy fácil, querida―dijo él, arrebatándole la cuchara y llenándola de helado de nuevo―, es porque soy un mago malvado―movió sus cejas y se introdujo el cubierto en la boca, chupándolo con chulería, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

La princesa entonces le quitó la cuchara y la clavó en el frío postre, llenó una cucharada y se la metió en la boca, aun mirándole con fingido resentimiento.

Algo en el pecho de Cedric provocó un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo mientras fijaba sus ojos en aquellos labios y asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Nada. No había ocurrido nada. Estaban jugando. Ella era una niña y estaban jugando a hacer el tonto. No había ocurrido nada. Ella ni siquiera le daba la menor importancia a que él había chupado la cuchara antes que ella. ¡Porque no importaba! Y si no importaba ¿por qué él se sentía como si le fuese a explotar el corazón?

El mago sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza como si los barriese con una escoba y los tirase por el balcón. No había manera de que Sofía le pudiese hacer sentir nada… de eso. No. No. De ninguna manera. Era una niña.

Ella era maja. Era linda. Era graciosa y adorable. Pero era una niña. Y eso era todo, no había más.

Pero cuando ella sacó levemente su lengua para deslizarla por sus labios, relamiéndose los restos de helado, Cedric tuvo que taparse la boca con el puño para mitigar su resuello.

Avergonzado de aquellos impulsos sin sentido y extremadamente inapropiados, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí a toda prisa, pero Sofía le interrumpió con su pregunta.

―¿Sabe lo que dice Baileywick?

―N-no. ¿Qué?―él intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, pero su voz no le facilitaba las cosas.

― " _Un helado de fresa le alegra el día a una princesa_ "―recitó Sofía alegremente―Y a usted también, Señor Sidric. ¿Ahora está más feliz, verdad?

Él alzó las cejas y se aclaró la garganta evitando su mirada, sus mejillas tenían un brillo fuera de lo ordinario que la intrigaba. Entonces él asintió, sonriendo tímidamente mirando a todas partes menos a ella.

Sofía rió. Su mago era gracioso, lindo y mucho más vergonzoso de lo que aparentaba. Cada vez que le escuchaba hablar con su voz burlona ella tenía que contener las ganas de lanzarse a su cuello para abrazarle por ser tan adorable. Pero sabía que él se sentía incómodo con las muestras de afecto, por lo que ella intentaba no abusar de ellas. Aunque era difícil.

Cedric se encontró por fin con su mirada, azul, radiante y cariñosa. El pinchazo en su pecho volvió más fuerte que antes, acelerando su respiración, resecando su garganta y sonrojándole hasta las orejas.

Sofía tomó en sus dedos una de la mitades de fresa que adornaban su copa de helado y se la acercó al mago a la boca.

Él se preguntó si debería aceptarla. ¿Por qué no debería? No había nada de malo. Ella sólo estaba siendo amable con él. El pensarlo demasiado era lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Era él quien lo convertía en una situación extraña, no ella. Tenía que serenarse o la asustaría. Y él no quería asustarla, eso la haría huir. Y él no quería apartarla de su lado por nada del mundo.

Porque ella era su amiga. Y sobre todo porque era la portadora del amuleto que era la clave para hacerse con el control del reino. Por supuesto que esa era la principal razón.

El mago abrió la boca y le permitió la entrada a la fresa. Luego la masticó con gusto viendo a la princesa chupándose el pulgar para limpiárselo, sin dejar de sonreír encantada.

Aquella visión le provocó una risa fácil. Claramente aquella chiquilla se había criado en una aldea, aquellos modales no eran en absoluto apropiados de la realeza. Su sencillez y su frescura le hacían sentirse ligero y con ganas de hacer travesuras. Como un niño.

Pero él no era un niño, recordó con pesar, era un adulto. La niña era ella.

Y él ya había pasado demasiado rato aprovechándose de su amabilidad.

―Gracias, princesa. Creo que voy a tener un día estupendo. Es más, es posible que incluso felicite a Baileywick si le veo.―dijo irguiéndose antes de dedicarle una profunda reverencia.

―Así me gusta.―respondió resuelta―¡Hasta luego, Señor Sidric!

Cada uno siguió su camino hacia distintos puntos del castillo.

Aunque los dos se dieron la vuelta para verse de nuevo en la distancia, sus miradas no coincidieron.

* * *

 _Ocho años después._

Cedric acechaba desde las sombras, la princesa de espaldas a él. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y con dos dedos acarició con suavidad ambos lados de su cuello.

―Muy mal, princesa―le susurró al oído―. Así cualquier mago malvado podría apoderarse de tu amuleto con facilidad.

Sofía se volteó para verle con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y una copa de helado en sus manos.

―Pero yo sabía qué mago malvado era el que estaba acechándome―respondió ella, saboreando su cuchara.

―¿Y ese helado?

―Es el cumpleaños de Baileywick. ¿No quiere probar?

El mago se mordió el labio con lascivia y ella tomó una fresa en sus dedos y la acercó a su boca, tentándole.

―Ah-ah… Sólo si me lo aderezas primero―respondió él.

Ella untó la fresa en el helado y se la volvió a acercar, pero él negó con la cabeza levantando una ceja sugestivamente. Entonces ella lamió la nata de la fresa antes de ofrecérsela y esta vez el mago la aceptó con muchísimo gusto.

―Hmmm… ahora sí. Deliciosa…

―" _Un helado de fresa alegra el día a una princesa"_ ―recitó ella, sonriente.

―Oh, a mí se me ocurren otras formas de alegrarle el día a una princesa, ya lo creo.―le dijo con picardía, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él antes de besar sus labios ardientemente.

Al separarse, los dos estallaron en risitas cariñosas.

―Espero que sea amable con Baileywick hoy.―le recordó Sofía.

―Si me vuelves a besar puede que hasta le haga un regalo, mira por dónde.―respondió el mago, radiante de felicidad.

Después de todo, el cumpleaños de Baileywick merecía ser un día feliz, por alguna razón mágica y misteriosa.


End file.
